Conventional incubators tend to be large and bulky machines and may be difficult to transport and maneuver. These characteristics make providing and transporting incubators particularly problematic in emergency situations that often occur outside of a medical facility. Prior art approaches to transporting incubators include the use of a transporter, such as a stretcher. These approaches, however, fail to provide an interface to facilitate the supporting of the incubator on the transporter and that includes pivotable connectors that releasably engage and secure the incubator while supported on the transporter.